67
by waterdragonrai
Summary: In the shinobi world, being perfect can mean life or death. That's why they are trained at such a young age to strive for perfection. Shino/Tenten


_So this is the first story I've done in a while. And one that I've actually managed to finish, seeing as it's a oneshot. I was reading the prompts of the ShinoTen Fanclub's artwork challenage, and this one got my bunnies runnin. I can't draw, so this is my contribution, a new ShinoTen fic. I'm playing with the idea of doing more, and making this a chapter fic with each chapter being based on a prompt....but I won't promise you anything and then leave you disappointed. _

_I would like to thank xenu1275 for pointing out my mistakes. The one she pointed out are corrected. But if you still feel this can be improved, feel free to comment. Also, if you wish to join the art challenage http: // .com / ?t=477114 and view the top post on page 26._

**67%**

He was not a proclaimed genius. He got good grades, well, great grades really. He studied, and was able to easily commit the information into his memory. He was quiet, well behaved and a dream for the overworked teachers at the Academy.

So how could he have failed? Well, technically as Kiba pointed out, he hadn't truly failed. He had just gotten below average. Failing would have been below sixty percent.

He had gotten sixty-seven percent.

That didn't sit well with him. A shinobi could be killed just because he had less than perfect aim.

He found his way to the Academy throwing area. He walked over and picked up one of the practice kunai embedded in a stump. He threw it at the nearest target.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was the only thing she could do perfectly. Her stamina, taijutsu, charka control, stealth and grades were all average. She had no kekkei genkai or special jutsus. She even heard her looks were average, but who cares about what the stupid boys at school thought about her looks.

Weapons were her only perfect thing. She could out throw anyone in the Academy, and her swordplay was getting better the more she practiced it. Maybe whoever became her team's sensei could teach her…

There was someone here, a boy, not from her class, so he had to be at least a year younger than her. She watched him throw his kunai intently. It struck about three inches right of the center. Pretty good for a civilian, but it was only average for a kid training to be a shinobi.

"Your posture's wrong," she said. The boy's back went ridged, and he turned around slowly. He stood facing her for a while, seemingly staring at her, though she couldn't tell thanks to his sunglasses. She let out a small chuckle, as though it could clear the air of the oblivious tension.

"Um…you're kinda slouching your shoulders. It messes up your aim," she said.

The boy picked up another kunai. His rounded shoulders straightened dramatically, and he threw.

It hit almost dead center.

She picked up a kunai, and threw it at a different tree. She felt the boy pause in the middle of a throw. Maybe he didn't want company?

He threw his kunai at his tree. She threw it at hers.

Both perfectly hit the mark. She smiled at him proudly. She then started to work on her own task, learning to throw kama perfectly.

After about fifteen minutes, she glanced at her pupil/companion while gathering up the kamas. She noticed his fingertips.

"You're bleeding," she stated. The boy looked down, and back up at his target. She followed his gaze. His kunai were off center again. She drew out some bandages from her pocket. She walked towards him.

"Let me-" she said, reaching for his hand. The boy took a small but quick step back. She bit her cheek to calm her anger, and spoke slowly. "You probably don't want a _girl's_ help, but you only have one hand. Just let me do it."

She almost expected him to say no. Instead, he held out his hand.

She took it in hers, and started to wrap each finger in the soft cloth. She could feel the tension in his muscles, even in his palm. "It'll be like this until your fingers get calloused."

She finished with her work. "See? All better." She pushed his hand in front of his face, showing him her handiwork, grinning. She got that feeling again, like his eyes were staring at her. She couldn't help but stare at those glasses.

"Tenten's got a boyfriend! Tenten's got a boyfriend!" a childish voice cried out. Tenten dropped the boy's hand, and faced the voice.

"Shut up! I do not! Get outta here, you little brat!" she yelled, grabbing one of the kunai. The little boy with brown hair and eyes beat a swift retreat. "Sorry. My little brother's such a pain," she apologized. "I should probably be getting home. But I'm here every day, so if you wanna practice or need some help, you know where to find me."

She gathered her stuff, and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He watched her go. He looked at his fingers. He had let someone touch him. He looked at the board. It wasn't quite at one hundred percent yet, but at least it was better than sixty-seven.


End file.
